fencers of yokai academy
by Thedarr24 and Draconis23
Summary: Hey guys thedarr here with the first story that's going up so here's the full summary What happens when a faunas' and his friend finds two furys? And gets invited/ forced by the faunus dad to a school for yokai, by the headmaster himself? Well crazy shit may happen! That's how rems and michael's adventure starts. Hopefully Michael doesn't go insane by all of whats happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thedarr here with the first story that's going up so here's the full summary**

What happens when a faunas and his friend finds two furys? And gets invited/ forced by the faunus dad to a school for yokai, by the headmaster himself? Well crazy shit may happen! That's how rems and michael's adventure starts. Hopefully Michael doesn't go insane by all of whats happening.

OC X Moka

OC X Mizore

May contain RWBY elements

 **Michael:** rem I'll kill you

 **Rem:** nah you wouldn't

 **michael:** you'd think. Heh heh


	2. Chapter 2

**Thedarr: Hey guys thedarr24 here with Draconis23 with the first chapter of FOYA!**

 **Draconis23: Just hurry it up I want to get this torture over with as soon as possible.**

 **Rem: It's not that bad… I think?**

 **Draconis23: *Draws knife* Why haven't we started yet my throwing arm is starting to get itchy.**

 **Thedarr24: because disclaimers! Michael?**

 **Michael: Cool singling me out how nice of you, anyways we do not own any of the shows we reference in this story RWBY, Rosario + Vampire, Deadpool, HDN, Magic the Gathering, Fairy Fencer F, CAMPIONS, and Spectrobes belong to...**

 **Deadpool: Me (Draconis23 looks over and chuckles)**

 **Thedarr24: Deadpool go away or else!**

 **Draconis23: Oh come on just do it already I want to see blood already.**

 **Michael: You forgot your medication didn't you.**

 **Draconis23: Noooooooo…**

 **Rem: quick! Spectrobes is owned by disney and… stuff! Now start the story!**

 **Deadpool: What is that in your hand Thed…. **** bye**

 **Draconis23: Hand it here.**

 **Thedarr: okay* hands a shotgun with a certain potion in it* here you go**

 **Draconis23: This will get in the way *throw shot gun into deadpool's legs tripping him for a split second enough to get hit with the potion that was following behind***

 **Deadpool: **********************************************************************************************************

 ***several censorings later***

 **Thedarr24: let's get on with the story**

 **\- year 2012 month june-**

Pov rem:

"Hey michael what's that shiny thing?" I ask pointing up a hill. Rem is 5'8 inches has a black glove on his right hand, camo pants with side pockets. Black shoes, a red jacket with a hood, with the hood up. Green eyes and finally glasses.

"How should I know" replies Michael giving Rem a seriously look. Michael is similar in height to Rem wearing a simple T shirt that says hand over the controler and no one gets hurt and a plain black pair of shorts. "I can't say it doesn't interest me to find out though."

"Well same here." I climb a small hill and find something cool." hey michael there's a sword and arm guard up here!" I yell to him.

"What. Quit pulling my leg rem" Michael says while climbing up with an incredulous look on his face.

"See her…" I never finished that sentence due to me falling down the hill along with the things I found, in the process my hood falls off so does glasses.

Michael's POV:

Ear cat Ear are the first thing I saw as I cross the hill to check to make sure if my friend was alright I thought what the … fudge "rem are you okay by the way really" *slides down hill* "how long till I was told of this feline development."

"Um… college or middle of high school…"

*CRUNCH!*

Damn I think "well those are definitely broken sorry and yet from the fact that your feline not sorry you probably don't need them anyway." I state as I realize what I just stepped on.

"Well I had them because my dad said that the kids might pick on me because of my glowing green eyes. Now on to why someone would leave a sword and armguard here?" rem says as he picks up the sword…

Rems POV:

I picked it up because of curiosity and now it's glowing

"Nui! What the…

OH NO Michael almost shout out loud as he picks up the arm guard "Well" the bracer start glowing. Please don't blow up hi think then suddenly. We looked down and...

"Nee!" what the.

The little cat... dog... thing… that was the sword is white with red markings and purple eyes. And the thing that came out of the bracer was dark blue with light blue accents with strange metal object on its haunches and shoulders.

"Well that was a thing," I say as I pick up the little guy that came out of the sword." now what am I gonna call you?"

"Nui?"

"Nui it is! What about you michael?"

Michael's POV:

"HM if we are naming them I think I'll call this little guy bravo", why because our first meeting with these creatures was the start of all the torture I was about to have to deal with on a daily bases but if you ask, I would not be able to tell you why i called him that at first but it stuck.

 **\- year 2012 month july date 23rd-**

 **Third person POV:**

'THE HELL ARE THESE!' I yell in my mind,"What are these things?" i asked my friend while slashing a 'chimera'

'That is what i want to know' Michael thinks pounding one into another for rem to quickly cut down "Don't know." Realising that it isn't important at the moment. "We kill them now and ask questions later ok!" Michael shouts as he throw's a pocket knife through the head of two more of the creatures.

"Well they aren't eldrazi." i say as i cut two more severing their heads." no wastes anywhere…"

'Really magic now of all times' michael thinks "You never know they could be too weak of eldrazis to transform the landscape but your probably right eldrazi have a much better regenerative capability than these things." Michael states smirking as he see an easy line of 6 of the creatures that he proceeds to throw a knife through all of them but in doing this leaving his back open for another to strike at him.

"Watch out!" I see that and jump over him and slash it in half killing the last one."hmm seems that heavy feeling on the area is gone... "As i say that that the sword i'm holding changes into nui. Turns out the sword nui was sorta like her sealed form. And now when she's in sword form she looks like Noires sword from Hyperdimension Neptunia.

"Sorry bout that but i saw an opening and saw they were the last ones left so i took the chance that you would cover me" Michael says a small but obvious smirk on his face as bravo transforms back from his gauntlet forms one a spiked knuckle gauntlet and the other a simple black glove.

"No problem… so let's head back"

When we get back to my house i find something different." huh the front door is open."

"Well it is not like your family has much to fear if anyone is home after all we live in a good neighborhood and you guys could scare any would be thief to death's door and back." Michael says but I still see him tense "but still you sense that too right that presence that is there yet not!" He finished drawing my attention to what was nagging me

"True it's almost as strong as my dad's." we both gulp down what's in our mouth and brave what's in there. And i open the door while putting my hood back on and we enter. We go to the living room and we see my dad and this… person with literal glowing eyes, in priests robes," well we'll let you um… finish letting things get off you back dad; and if you need us, we'll be in the basement.

My dad is a tall man 7'6 inches tall with brown hair green eyes like me and a beard. He usually has normal looking eyes, _but_ his eyes are sending us a glare so intimidating that it would make Plutia aka Iris heart cower in fear. We knew that glare so much that it was the reason that we were trying to get to the basement, to get away from my father's wrath.

"Looks like we aren't going anywhere for a bit are we sir" Michael says just trying to hold back the fear I saw in his eyes and somehow mostly succeeding except for the voice crack when he said "a bit."

" **This kind sir has welcomed you two to his prestigious academy in japan"** he said in a voice that said 'don't argue with me or else'. And before i said anything he continued.

Michael's POV:

" **And don't try to get out of this rem, michael your parents already agree since if you graduate from this school you'll be accepted** _ **anywhere**_ **. And we mean it. So rem you'll get to go to ASU after all."**

"T-thank y-you s-sirs" rem stutters.

"Yes sir" I say 'god damn it man you've been training non-stop now so calm down he won't kill you' one side of me thinks the other 'well we're screwed over' "if my parents have already agreed to this arrangement then i have no room to argue especially with my future on the line as well thank you sir for your offer" I finish seeing some of the doom glare leave rems father's eyes.

"Can we go now?" rem says.

"Of course" rems dad says,"but first you have to take these pamphlets."

Rems POV:

"Good god were safe, i couldn't handle the pressure!" i yell in a whisper so only michael can hear.

"I know" michael said cause he was literally thinking the same thing "dude you need to be able' to control yourself a little more I know that he won't kill us so I know act the way I normally would around people you don't know and boom I stay respectful and don't get hurt" He say knowing full well that the only reason he is able to do what he just said was because his dad pressuring him into the ability. Of course I had no clue about his dad causeing him to be able to do that.

" **I KNEW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING THE ENTIRE TIME DURING THE CONVERSATION MICHAEL!"** we hear him say from upstairs.

I look towards my friend and ask."wha?"

"Doesn't truly matter just try to figure out how to act with respect and normally thing do go your way when people are angry because respect calms **Most** angry citizens down" Michael says to me with a grimace.

"Ok…" i say back.

 **\- year 2012 month august-**

So I'm out here waiting for the bus. We already missed a few weeks of school due to transactions of paperwork. So here I am in my normal clothes, I burned my school uniform but I dunno about michael's." So anytime now huh?"

Michael's POV

I turn the corner and when I see rem I see that he chose to wear normal cloths today as well so 'where did he put his uniform' I wonder to myself. When I get there Rem notices my father's gift to me before I left to go to this high school.

"Huh wonder what that is." he whispers to himself

And finally the bus arrives

 **Third POV:**

As the bus arrives the door opens and the driver, also with literal glowing eyes says," **So you too are the new students eh?"**

Said students just nod while getting in.

" **Heh well i've got to warn you Yokai Academy is a scary place."**

They just grin and think at the same time 'this will be a fun school.'

 **Thedarr24: well that took… 5 hours to write this. It's now 2 in the morning.**

 **Rem: So tired…**

 **Michael: Why me *gets poked* touch me again and your hand is gone**

 **Deadpool: *pokes again***

 **Draconis23: I'm back and I have a present for everyone**

 **Thedarr24: what is it?**

 **Deadpool: *pokes Michael with a golden stick***

 **Draconis23: *appears behind deadpool* First a** _ **POTION**_ **for deadpool**

 **Deadpool: what wait ************************************

 **Michael: darn I wanted to be the one to do that this time**

 **Draconis23: And for everyone else I bring news finish the dang story quick or people might hunt us down and try to kill us like in SAO Abridged.**

 **Thedarr24: Right anyway i'll just add the stats of the oc's we made. And we'll see ya next time!**

 **Rem: zzzzz…..**

 **Stats:**

 **Rem:**

 **Species:** Faunus-Fencer-Human

 **Partner:** Nui-sword

-element: fire

 **Strength:** mid

 **Speed:** mid

 **Reflex:** low-mid

 **Lck:** mid

 **Detection:** mid- low high

 **Skills: 4**

-night vision

-Guitar player

-potion maker

-Dragon glare (side effect of semblance. Scares **ALMOST** everyone)

 **Semblance: Dragon mechanization: can summon giant Dragon, become it, or use its limbs in place of yours.**

 **Michael:**

 **Species:** Fencer-Human

 **Partner:** Bravo-armguard

-element- ice

 **Strength:** low-mid

 **Speed:** mid

 **Reflex:** low-mid

 **Lck:** low-mid

 **Detection:** mid

 **Skills: 6**

-guitar player

-not hurt by ice

-Drummer

-faster than normal healing

\- can scar **ALMOST** anyone with a glare

-mechanic

 **Semblance: lion mechanization: same as Rem's semblance but with lions**

 **Curtis:**

 **SPECIES:** Human-Campion

 **PARTNER:** N/A

 **STRENGTH:** EXTREME HIGH

 **SPEED:** high

 **REFLEX:** high

 **LCK:** high

 **DETECTION:** high

 **SKILLS: 6**

 **-** extreme healing

 **-** doesn't need a weapon to kick you ass

 **-** extremely smart

\- can hide emotions extremely well

\- can scare **PRACTICALLY** everyone

\- somehow knows what your'e thinking?

 **SEMBLANCE:**

Same as yang's semblance from RWBY


End file.
